halo_metroidcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Strider 658369398
Welcome! Hi Strider 658369398 -- we're excited to have Halo-Metroid crossover Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Nice wiki --XXflamingblizzard 19:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome :) --XXflamingblizzard 20:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I know i will follow your rules thats why i want to help you stop all that --XXflamingblizzard 21:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) thanks Thanks i notices when i deleted that page --XXflamingblizzard 22:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Can you please earse the picture in Samus aran.The zero suit samus picture.becasue my computer keeps freezing when i want to earse it.thanks.i need to go be back on tommorow. --XXflamingblizzard 22:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) So are there any new admins besides us 2??--XXflamingblizzard 21:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Whats this about Wikian-warrior Award????? nothing u?? waz up General Policies page I have created the new page you requested here. It may not be to your complete liking, so feel free to alter it to your likes. Regards, Nìcmávr (Tálk) Errm... What is this all about?--Odysseas-Spartan 19:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) XXflamingblizzard writes here is there a irc channel for these wiki? lets discuss on IRC ok JUST TAKE THEM AWAY THEN.I'LL BE A NORMAL USER THEN.SO!! I DONT KNOW I WONT EDIT ANYTHING ELSE.I EVEN TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO BLOCK THE MAIN PAGE YESTERDAY.aND I WILL MAKE THE ACCOUNT!SO IF YOU WANT TO TAKE MY ADMIN AND ROLLBACK YOU CAN IF YOU REALLY(REALLY REALLY)WANT TO!!!! >:-] Waz up?i'll be on the irc at 3 or 4 or 5! haiz stride i have been on the wiki but i havent edited anything!!! haiz stride i waz not on yesterday i waz at my cousins house and i told him about this wiki....i sent him the link to this wiki in halopedia last week....i will probly be on the irc at 4 today maybe.... look at my wiki http://cod-tomclancy.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_duty-Tom_Clancy_Wiki Alright then!! I'll be kinda active, atleast an hour a day if I can.--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 20:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :OK, that works for me. :Ok thanks!!--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 21:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I havn't gotton on almost at all; I've been haveing some personal problems and need to sort those out, sorry for any inconveniances--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 19:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Wikian of the month!/ Dont we need a wikian of the month for the month of november(this month)I think arabanas should get it.i already got it(:)i dont know about u??--XXflamingblizzard 15:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Halopedia user page/me sorry i saw ur( http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Strider_658369398 )halopedia user page and will i saw that ur mia and i am sorry about everything i have done here so me is :( :( i hope that me and ur bro can become friends!--XXflamingblizzard 16:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry its fine look for mi bro on teh irc --Strider 658369398 01:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) okz tommorow prob(i dont have school tommorow because of snow)